Innocent
by Night Owl 93
Summary: 2nd Age of Edward entry. Salem Witch Trials. Alice is accused of witchcraft and sentenced to hang. Her sister Bella, her husband Edward, & Alice's lover Jasper must help Alice escape her fate. BPOV & APOV. Rated M for lemons. JxA, ExB


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Surprise**

**Pen name: Night Owl 93**

**Type of Edward: 1690s Salemward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

* * *

**My second entry for the Age of Edward Contest. **

**Mostly inspired by Mary Bradbury, the only woman accused of witchcraft to ever escape. Includes the accusation given by Sam Endicott against Mary and the group of girls who started and continued the witch trial by pretending to be tormented by "witches".**

**Esme has been included as well, but has a very, uh, disturbed role to the story.  
**

**There are two lemony scenes, the first one not including Edward, but both you will hopefully enjoy.**

**Alternates between Bella's POV and Alice's POV.**

**All characters are the same age as they are in the books.  
**

**AU AH OOC**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Father, please think about what you are doing."

"I said no." My father Charles was sitting at his desk, reading his book. How can he just sit here, reading his book while God knows what was happening to his daughter in prison. Does he have no heart?

I persisted, "Please father, Alice is my _sister_, your own _daughter_! Please, don't do this!" He leapt up from his chair and boomed, "For the final time, no! What Alice can do is the work of the devil and she _will_ hang for it! Be fortunate that she will be the only one to face the gallows and not you." My father turned to leave and I spat out in disgust, "How can you do this to your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood? It is you who is the real devil. You are the one who should be hanged not her-" He cut off my words with his palm slapping me hard across my cheek.

My face was stinging.

I kept my feet rooted to the ground, looking up at him with shock and anger. He stormed out of the house without a single word, leaving me standing there, shaking and crying a river of silent tears for my death-marked sister.

* * *

The church was packed with people. My Edward, my love, sat next to me, holding my hand tight in his. My eyes were closed and my head hung down, not wanting to see the wicked eyes of everyone's cruel stares. They pained me like daggers. In the front row on the left sat the "afflicted" young girls. Their names were Ann, Elizabeth, Mercy, Betty, Susannah, Mary, Abigail, and Sarah. They claim to be haunted by witches, but I think that they are simply ill.

There was Edward's burly brother Emmett and with him sat his gorgeous wife Rosalie holding their infant son in her arms. He had his father's dark curls and dimples, but his mother's icy blue eyes and bad temper.

My friend Jessica sat next to her husband Michael. Lauren has been long gone. She left for Boston because Salem was "too small for someone like her." There have been rumors that she has become a prostitute.

Everyone stood up from their seats as Alice was brought forth. They began to shout obscene words at her, words that made me want to sew my ears shut, words like _"witch" "hell-spawn" "devil bitch"_. I couldn't stand listening to them. Edward and I stood up as well. My jaw clenched and my hand tightened into a tight fist at my side at the sight of my dear sister.

Her arms were bound together with chains so heavy her tiny arms couldn't even hold them up. She was wearing a rag covered in dried crusted mud that hung loose to her shins, making her frame seem even more small and frail. They had chopped her dark hair short; now it spiked around her head. Shadows had formed under her eyes from sleepless nights in her cold, dark cell. They pushed her down on her knees before the judge's podium.

My father pulled his black robe over his body and sat in his high podium. The crowd went silent. He cleared his throat, "Alice, you have been charged with the heinous crime of witchcraft. How do you plead?" Alice lifted her head weakly, "Innocent." Her voice is so weak I can barely hear her. More vulgar shouts came from the crowd. Father banged his gavel, "Order! Order!" The crowd quieted, for the moment at least. "Court calls its first witness, Sam Endicott."

A short, stout man with cheeks covered in gray fuzz came forth. His right leg was wrapped in gauze and he walked with a crutch under his armpit. Father turned to him, "Sam Endicott, you have accused Alice of being a witch." Sam replied in a gruff voice, "Aye." He spoke with a heavy British accent.

"What reason has led you to believe this?"

"Not one week ago, I was sailing my ship, the _Good Intent_, out of Barbados. At first the sea was calm, then as soon as the sky turned to dusk, a furious storm hit. Waves crashed over us, throwing the _Good Intent_ on her side and my crew into the sea. The mainmast was lost. We were able to swim back to the wreck, though my right leg was badly broken. I looked up and saw a black cat prowling on top of the wreckage. Then before my own two eyes, I saw it change into the shape of her," he pointed a wrinkled, stubby finger at Alice; I wanted to run up there and snap it off his hand, "cackling at me while my ship was being ripped apart."

Just then, the girls howled in pain and threw themselves to the ground. Their family rushed to them and tried to comfort them. Father banged his gavel once more to silence the crowd, "Our second witness, the widow Esme Evenson."

A woman with hair the color of caramel in her early twenties stood up, sniffling into her handkerchief.

Father spoke again, "Dear Miss Everson, why is it you believe that Alice is a witch?" She glared down at my sister, her eyes fuming with hatred, "Because she has destroyed my whole family."

"How is that?"

"As you well know, my husband was killed by a bear while venturing for wood eight months ago."

"Yes. We were deeply saddened by his loss."

"Well, the day before he died, he was chopping firewood behind the house while I was working on a quilt for the baby we were expecting. I looked out the window and saw her, watching him with empty, soulless eyes. Then she ran off. At first I thought nothing of it. Then about seven months later, she walked up to me and held my hand and said, 'I'm sorry about the baby.' Two weeks later I went into labor. The baby was killed while being birthed and my insides were so I will never be with child ever again." She broke into tears before lunging at Alice like a wild animal. One of the men, the town healer Carlisle, grabbed her. She thrashed and screamed madly, "You monster! You killed my husband and murdered my baby! You witch! Devil-child!" Carlisle dragged her out of the church before she hurt Alice, or herself.

The girls began to scream again, , seizing and twisting and screaming and contorting their bodies into grotesque positions. At the same time, everyone began to yell and now throw things at Alice. Some tried to get to her, but others held them back, telling them "she will get hers soon enough."

Father banged his gavel furiously to silence the crowd once more, "Alice, you have been found guilty. I sentence you to hang by the neck until you are dead tomorrow morning. May God almighty have mercy on your soul." He banged his gavel once to make the sentence official and left. Alice bent her head down and a tear dripped down her cheek as she was taken back to her cell. The crowd went into an uproar. Tonight there would be drinking and festivities throughout the whole town.

I broke free from the crowd and ran outside. I ran past the borders and into the woods, as far away from that place and those people as I could get. My legs buckled underneath me and I fell to my knees on the forest floor. My fingers twisted tightly in my hair and screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had before. I clutched my stomach and sobbed uncontrollably. Leaves crunch from footsteps ahead.

I looked up to see a figure walking towards me. I start to get up to run away. Then I see his face.

I wiped my face and sighed in relief, "Oh, Jacob, it's just you!" He smiled his warm beautiful smile at me. It's the only part of him that still makes him seem like a boy, while the rest is the body of a man. His hair is long, silky black and tied behind his head. I couldn't help myself but stare at his very muscular chest. For being only sixteen years old, he has a very impressive build.

I clear my throat, "W-what are you doing out here Jacob?" He waved his arrow in his hand, "_Hunting._" He spoke in his native tongue.

Actually, only his father is full-blooded while his mother is American, which is why he has an English name. We have secretly been close friends since childhood and he taught me his language. He stepped closer to me, placing his hot hand on my cheek, worry painted across his young face, "_What is wrong?_" I take his hand off, "It is nothing." I looked behind me, then turned back to him, "I have to go back now, before they all realize that I have gone. Goodbye." I walk back to town and hear Jacob call behind me, "_Goodbye Bella_." I stumbled over rocks and fallen branches back into town.

Edward stood at the edge searching for me. When he saw me, he ran to me and held me tightly against him in his arms. "Bella, I was so worried." He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands. I looked up into his dazzling green eyes as he asked, "Are you alright?" When we were younger, no matter what terrible thing had happened, I would gaze into his emerald eyes and I would feel safe again. This time, I did not receive that feeling. I broke free from his hold, shaking my head, "No Edward, I most certainly am not alright!"

Edward took me in his arms again, but I did not want to be held. I tried to push him away with no success. My arms thrashed about in anger, anger at Edward for trying to hold me, anger at my father for sentencing his own daughter to die, anger at Sam Endicott, anger at those little girls, anger towards _everyone! _I let my body down and collapsed into my love's arms to the ground, staining his chest with my tears. He caressed my head, humming a sweet lullaby and rocking me like a child in his arms to calm me. After I had calmed down enough, I looked up at him seriously, "We have to do something."

"What _can_ we do Bella?" A thought struck me. I stood up hopefully, "I have an idea. Come on." I grab him by the arm and take him with me around behind the church house.

Against a tree leaned the tall, sorrowful Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was a soldier and has been deeply in love with Alice. If anybody could do what I had in mind, it would be him. I called out to him, "Jasper!" He turned to me, wiping his nose against his sleeves. His eyes were red and puffy from tears. "Yes ma'am?" Jasper was originally from the south and still spoke with an accent. I sighed, "Jasper, I told you, call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella."

"Jasper, you love my sister, do you not?" He gulped back more tears, "With every bit of my heart and soul, I do. She is my only world."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Oh, I would swim oceans for her."

"I have a plan to help her, but I need you. Will you help?" His eyes brightened, "Yes, by God, yes!"

"Alright, now here is what we do…"

* * *

**APOV:**

Where could he be? What is taking him so long? I know he is coming for me; I've seen it. I saw it in my head as if it were happening before me. I saw him entering my cell in the night, holding me in his arms, and then, hmm. My face gets hot from the image.

I heard the door open and watched a tall figure enter through. "Jasper?" The person unlocked the bars and stepped inside of my cell with me. They sat a bundle down to the floor and crouched down. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see his face. "Jasper!" I threw my arms around him and cried tears of joy. He whispered, "Shh, be quiet. I can't be seen doing this." He took a key out of his trouser pocket and unlocked the chain around my ankle that was attached to the wall. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Oh Jasper." I wrapped my arms around him again, pressing my lips against his. He rubbed his hands against my back. I pulled back and whispered, "I missed you so much." He whispered back, "And I you." and kissed me again, this time with more passion. I have always loved his accent. It added more to his intense sexuality.

My fingers curled in his long golden locks and pushed his face closer to mine. I straddled his waist, pressing against what I am sure is his growing erection. He groans, "Alice."

I smile gleefully, "What?"

"We should not be doing this."

I frown, "Why not?"

"I mean, we should not be doing this here, on the cold, dirty, hard floor of some dingy cell." I grind into him, "I do not care." and kiss him again. He pulls back again, "We need to go."

"We can wait." I kiss him forcefully, grinding my hips against his throbbing erection.

He lets out a frustrated growl and flips me onto my back, forcing his hot tongue into my mouth. My tongue moves with his in perfect synchronization.

He tears his jacket off of him before lifting my filthy prisoner's rag up and off me. He winces at the sight of the scrapes and bruises that painted my body from my interrogators. I pull his face back to face mine, away from all the hideous scars.

I reach my hand under his shirt and remove it from his body. My eyes greedily drank in the sight of his chest. His skin is mapped with white scars from battles that he has fought in. Out bodies matched now.

He kissed my softly on the lips while he lowered his trousers and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you Jasper."

He slowly inserted his length in me and we picked up right where the vision left off.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I hugged Alice tightly to me, pressing my face into her cap covering her hair, "I will miss you so much." Tears started to leak out. Alice sniffled, "And so will I." Edward shakes Jasper's hand firmly, then pulls him into a farewell hug.

Alice pulled back, holding my hands in hers.

She is disguised in boy's clothes. With her now short hair and small body, one could easily confuse her as one.

The carriage driver put out his pipe and returned to his seat in the front.

Jasper gently squeezed Alice's shoulder, "We need to be going now."

"Where will you go?" Edward asked. Jasper answered, "We'll go south. I have some family there we can stay with until we can be on our own." He looked down at my sister and smiled lovingly at her. She looked up at him and shared the same look.

Suddenly, her expression went blank. "Alice?" Jasper waved his hand in front of her face. Alice came back from her daze with a gasp and quickly put her hand on her stomach. She smiled and her eyes started to grow wet. Jasper's face looked slightly worried, "Alice, are you alright?" She looked up at him, beaming, "I couldn't be better." She squeezed me tightly in her little arms, "I love you. I will write to you as soon as I can. Good bye."

She and Jasper entered the carriage and the cabby quickly whipped them away. Alice waved to me from the window. I waved back. Edward wrapped his hands over my shoulders and walked with me inside.

As we made our way to the bedroom, I stopped to peek in on Nessie. She was sleeping soundly, her copper curls, the same color as her father's, spread over her face. I gently moved her hair out of her face and lightly kissed her rosy cheek. Nessie inherited her father's hair and face, but had my eyes and had my clumsiness as she walked. I have even introduced her to Jacob. She simply _adores_ him.

We stripped down to our sleep clothes and lied in bed facing each other.

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye, but Edward caught on his fingertip. He rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, then kissed my forehead, "She will be fine Bella. They will both be fine."

I smiled up at him, my hands stroking his cheeks, "I know they will." and kissed him fully on the lips.

His hand went to my back, pulling me closer to him while my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

I pushed against his chest until he was laying on his back and I straddled atop him. He let out a breath as I sat directly on his erection. I smiled against his lips. His hands went to my waist, moving my hips so I was grinding into him. My hands traveled up his cotton shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Edward grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulled it off himself, and sat upright.

With professional fingers, he undid the strings in the front of my nightdress. Placing kisses on my neck, he pulled the top of my nightdress down to my waist, freeing my naked breasts. The chill in the night air caused my nipples to instantly harden. He grabbed my breast in his hand and took my perky left nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping it ever so carefully. My fingers curled in his hair as moans of pleasure centering around his name escaped my lips. His mouth moved from my left to my right, his hand taking the place of where his mouth just was.

Edward turned over, throwing me down on my back. I let out a playful giggle as I hit the mattress.

Edward placed hot kisses all over my chest and down my stomach as he pulled my nightdress down and off my legs. His own trousers soon followed. He kissed his way up my stomach to my neck as he entered me.

His movements were gentle, just as always. He lovingly kissed my neck as he thrusted into me. I lifted my hips up, pushing more of him inside. He understood what I was doing and began to thrust faster and deeper.

I hitched my legs over his hips and turned us both over so I was on top, impaling my body on his incredible length. He thrusted his own hips up as I moved on top of him and moved me up and down with his hands to assist me.

We both screamed each other's names as we came together.

Edward lied next to me and pulled the covers over our shivering bodies to protect against the cold air. We watched out the window as the sunlight began to break over the horizon, turning the morning sky into a rainbow of bright colors.

I rested my head on my love's chest and we both drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, there it is; hope y'all liked it. I like this one better 'cause it takes place in the Salem Witch Trials, which was one of the most disturbing periods in American history. Plus this one has actual references to that period of time where "Surprise!" didn't. Tried to make it as accurate as possible.  
**

**I added Nessie 'cause every married couple had atleast one or two children.**

**And out of sympathy, I gave Rosalie what she always wanted.  
**

**Rate, review, comment, & all that jazz. **

**And how many people laughed that Lauren became a prostitute. 'Cause I sure did XD**


End file.
